Talk:Aurora Glade (mission)
Looks nice. Let's take out the Elite section though, not gonna be used, ever, I think. --Karlos 09:38, 3 November 2005 (EST) Did this mission recently become harder? A few minutes ago I failed my third attempt to do the bonus of this mission, which I find a little alarming. :) I am under the impression that the speed and order in which the White Mantle captures the thorn pedestals at the end of the mission has recently changed. If my memory serves me right, the Mantle always used to go for the thorn pedestal to the left (east) first, and I usually reached it before them. Now when I entered the area, the Mantle already had the pedestal to the right (south) captured, giving them a head start. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:48, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :The mantle start running for the pedestals at some point, so if you take too long killing the boss after capturing the two altars or something, they might get a good headstart. The mantle always have had one of the pedestals at their control in the start when I have played this, even if I have been as fast as possible. -- 14:13, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::I always kill all mobs before opening the gate. As for the head start, I might just been mistaken, it's been a while that I played that mission. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:33, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::If I'm doing the mission, I do the classic running strategy. Everyone waits at the pedestal from which the crystal spawns. Someone (if you only have two people with running skills, then have someone who can't run) should deliver the crystal to the shrine closest to you. As soon as the crystal respawns in the pedestal, a warrior or ranger grabs it and runs off, and then when it respawns again, same thing. I only bother killing all the mantle when doing the bonus. And boy...most PUGs have no concept of the running tactic, which is perhaps why this mission is so frusturating. Ordin 18:21, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Perhaps the easiest way to complete the bonus: Steal the Mantle's crystal! A warrior or other reasonably solid teammate with sprinting skills should not have too much difficulty snatching their crystal and preventing them from tuning any other portals. The snatcher should then run off and hide and NOT drop the crystal until the rest of the team has killed off the Mantle. When snatching the mantle's crystal it is important to time the rush with the crystal's imminent respawn. Get Around The Gate I think this is not about the mission. It's more about the location. Well, it is one of the few "edges of the world." I think we should add it. 75.46.62.36 Way to do bonus I found it is pretty easy to do bonus with henchies. All you need is Riposte, Deadly Riposte, and quick adrenaline, such as To The Limit. Just switch your secondary to Warrior. Once you get to the place, grab a crystal and take the closest one. Then grab another crystal and take the one they gained. then run straight for the guy. Put a flag for henchies in the middle of all the guys. After engaging the boss, spam Deadly Riposte and, after enough adrenaline, Riposte. That's it.--24.16.163.73 02:25, 29 November 2006 (CST) :You mean heroes, right? I don't think poor Alesia can handle all that by herself. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:47, 4 January 2007 (CST)